Wedding Day
by forestcritter
Summary: Alistair's royal wedding...with an elf! Fluffy fluff fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Dragon Age I just greatly enjoy writing about it.

This was written as a sort of epilogue for _The Pursuit of My Heart _as a request. I figured I'd give the story a "happily ever after" ending.

Honestly I don't know how weddings work in the world of Dragon Age so I used today's wedding traditions. Italics indicate thought by the current character whose point of view I'm using.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Alistair and Esair laid by the water's edge as they stared up into the sky. It may have been her imagination or coincidence, but Esair swore the stars shone brighter tonight, the night she and her love were reunited. Her musings were interrupted when a sudden thought shot through her head. Her right hand moved to her left and she touched the newly placed ring.

"Alistair?" she asked to get the attention of the drowsy man next to her. His head turned to her with a big, sleepy smile across it. "Since we're getting married, I'll have to become queen won't I?"

"Oh yeah," he yawned, "I guess so." The idea dawned on him as well.

"How does being a ruler work exactly?" she asked him, her eyes now wide with concern.

"You're asking me?" he laughed.

"You've been at it longer than me."

"Well in my three month's experience," he shifted in his spot, "This is what I did. I put on the crown, sat in the thrown, smiled and nodded as I listened to the people's problems and made decisions based on what Eamon suggested, went to a few ceremonies, and did a lot of knighting."

"Huh. Sounds easy enough."

"Worst comes to worst, just tell Eamon and he'll fix it." He grinned. "Besides, I'll be by you the whole time." The grin turned into a loving, assuring smile. He took her hand and she curled up on his chest.

Within a week the couple was riding up to the gates of Denerim, a slobbering mabari trailing behind. They took the back streets to the palace so as not to be seen. When they were at the stables, a welcoming party came out to greet them. The party included an angry arl, a red-haired bard, a besotted dwarf, an elven assassin, and an old mage.

"Esair!" the bard greeted her cheerfully. "It's so good to see you. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"It's good to see you as well Leliana." Esair answered back, happy to see her friend again.

"Hah!" It was the dwarf's turn to speak. "I sodding knew he'd bring her back. You owe me ten silvers, elf." The comment was directed toward the assassin.

"All right, all right. Later. First let us greet our Dalish girl, who is still as beautiful as ever I might add." Zevran playfully flirted.

"Hmm. You might add it at the risk of Alistair's fist in your face." Esair joked as Alistair played along by making two fists.

"Sorry Zevran, I have claims." Alistair mock apologized to the elf.

"And why might this be?" Leliana asked excitedly.

Esair and Alistair both blushed. They looked to each other and gave looks of "Should we? Why not? They have to know in a bit anyway.". Finally they reached the decision.

"Well you know how I stormed off about a week and a half ago making swears of finding Esair?" Alistair questioned.

_Yes._ Eamon thought to himself, his anger subsiding after finding the king in one piece.

"Well you see… I…" Alistair tried to say but instead looked at Esair who gave a look that said "Fine I'll do it.".

Esair held up her left hand for her friends to see the silver band with a small amethyst stone on it.

"You're getting married?" Eamon asked in surprise. _Oh why am I so surprised? What did I think would happen when he stormed off?_

"That's our plan." Alistair beamed, his words coming more freely now that the news was out.

"I see. Well then. When you two are ready to start talking about when it is to be held come talk to me in my quarters." Eamon told them as he retreated to the castle.

"I'm truly happy for both of you." Were Wynne's first and last words before she mimicked Eamon's actions.

"All right. Well I need to uh… help Esair get settled so we're heading inside as well." Alistair told the other three as he put his arm around Esair and led her into the castle.

"Getting 'settled', ey? Hah! Ten silvers, elf?" Ogrhen laughed and turned to Zevran who held out his hand, ready to shake.

"Dear Maker you two!" Leliana laughed as the three headed followed suit.

After a month of planning and preparing, nearly everything was ready for the wedding. Leliana was to be Esair's maid of honor and Zevran would be Alistair's best man. There were a few other matters to deal with, one of which Esair dreaded. She stood outside Leliana's room. Finally, she bolstered her courage and knocked. Leliana opened the door.

"Good morning, Esair. What can I do for you?" Leliana asked with a bright smile.

"Well Leliana, you get your wish today." Esair replied. She cringed at the thought. _Creators, what am I getting myself into? Quick you can still run. She's still tired and probably couldn't catch you. Uh oh too late._

"Oh, which one?"

"Today I need you to," she winced, "Help me pick out a dress."

"REALLY?!" Leliana screamed as pleased as she could be.

"Yes when you get the chance we should head to the market."

"I get to put you in a dress! Let me get ready and we can go there immediately!"

Leliana had dragged Esair across the whole Market District looking for dresses. Esair could honestly care less about what she would be wearing but Leliana was far pickier. They had seen dresses made from everything from Orlesian Ardass to Free Marches Kersey.

"Well what about this one?" Leliana asked as she held up a calico bubble dress adorned with beads and other baubles.

"Er, I don't know. Don't you think it's a little short?" Esair asked as she studied the dress.

"Fine, fine. Ooh!" Leliana cooed. "How about this one?!" Leliana held up a light green camaca gown to Esair's body. It was longer in the back than in the front and had no sleeves. Instead, it had a long pair of matching formal gloves. "It's perfect for you! Soft yet durable material, light green color to bring out your emerald eyes, and it's modest."

After a few moments of consideration, Esair nodded. Leliana beamed as they walked back to the castle.

"Hey Ogrhen, do you have time for a question?" Esair nervously asked.

"Hee hee, sure I got the time." Ogrhen laughed and the smell of ale radiated.

Esair paused. She had gone through her head many times how she would go about this. Finally she decided and proceeded.

"Well I hear it's Fereldan tradition for the father or family member of the bride to walk her down the aisle. You, Zev, Wynne, Leli, and of course Alistair have been the closest thing I've ever had to family. My clan felt like my family but we had a falling out of sorts. It would be my honor if you would walk me down."

The dwarf's eyes filled with tears. _Is he crying? Does Ogrhen cry? Only when he spills his ale. Or loses his pants._

"You want me to give you away?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"You've been like a big brother to me. Figuratively of course, you're kind of short." She replied grinning and placing her hand on the dwarfs shoulder.

Through a few tears and much snorting he managed to answer back, "Sure but I hate to tell you that you're not that tall either."

She hugged him and a few more tears of joy escaped before he broke away and cleared his throat.

"Sure I'll give you away. But I'm not gonna put on a sodding suit or anything."

She laughed. "Of course not. But do bathe at least."

"No promises."

"Are you nervous?" Leliana asked the elven girl as she helped her with her hair.

Instead of the usual cut-off ponytail she wore her hair in, Leliana had brushed it down and put flowers in it.

"A little. I feel like I'm going to trip or something," she smirked.

"That's not what I meant. I mean are you nervous about marrying Alistair? Assuming the throne? Wearing a dress?" Leliana laughed.

"I thought I would be but I'm not. I love Alistair. The depth of my affection for him is indescribable. No one has ever made me feel safer, more accepted, or more significant in my entire life. I belong by his side and nowhere else."

Leliana smiled. After a few more touches she looked at Esair.

"You look so beautiful."

Esair blushed. "Thanks to your handiwork of course. Honestly, I don't know how you managed to get all the knots out of my hair."

"Wynne may weave spells, but I have the true magic." The two laughed and prepared to go to their places.

She stood at the end of the alter staring straight ahead. Her arm was linked with Ogrhen's as they started down. Esair looked at her dwarven companion. He smiled at her and patted her hand reassuringly. She looked to both her sides at the crowd who was gathered. As she walked down, the people gave short bows. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Ogrhen let go. Esair walked up and stood across from Alistair. His face was awestruck as he gazed upon her. Their hands joined.

"In the name of the Maker in whose name we say the Chant of Light…" was all Esair heard from the priest before she zoned out.

Her eyes were locked with his, and her grip tightened. She didn't know how much time had passed before he leaned in. The couple's lips locked, and it took both of their willpowers to keep the kiss modest. When they broke away, they turned and greeted all of Fereldan as husband and wife.


End file.
